A hand tool, such as used as a screwdriver or wrench, wherein the tool implement blade may be alternately mounted on the handle in an axial relationship, or in a transverse relationship forming a "pistol" grip, is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,155. In this patent a slot is formed in one end of the implement blade, and the head includes a projection received within an opening defined in the handle transversely related to the implement axis preventing withdrawal of the implement in the direction of its axis.
The hand tool of the foregoing patent permits the implement to be related to the handle in a "pistol grip" manner permitting high torque to be transferred to the implement blade, but as the pistol grip assembly mode does not locate the axis of the implement at the center of the handle length, an uneven weight distribution exists relative to the implement and "spinning" of the implement to accelerate implement rotation is not readily accomplished.
Also, the hand tool of the aforementioned patent relies upon friction to maintain the implement head within the handle slot with respect to radial movement of the head when the implement was axially related to the handle, and over long periods of use the frictional interrelationship between the handle slot and implement head diminishes, reducing the effectiveness of the implement head retention in the handle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hand tool having a handle wherein a torque transferring implement blade may be alternately mounted upon the handle in three operative positions such that an elongated implement may be attached to the handle coaxial therewith, in a pistol grip relationship to the handle, or in a symmetric transverse Tee relationship to the handle to permit the transfer of high torque and spinning.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hand tool having a handle in which a radial slot is defined intersecting a handle end and the slot closely selectively receives a head formed on an elongated implement blade in two alternate positions to improve ease of use and maximize torque transfer, and wherein a retainer is mounted on the handle positionable to prevent inadvertent removal of the implement head from the slot.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hand tool having a molded handle having a central region wherein the central region includes a shaped recess for receiving a head defined upon an elongated implement blade wherein the implement may be symmetrically related to the handle to facilitate "spinning" and wherein retaining means located within the handle prevent inadvertent release of the implement head from the recess.
Another object of the invention is to provide a molded hand tool handle having a slot and a recess defined therein for selectively receiving the molded head of an elongated implement in one of three alternate relationships wherein the implement may be associated with the handle in an axial manner, a pistol grip manner, or a symmetrical Tee manner.
In the practice of the invention a tool handle preferably molded of a synthetic plastic material includes an axis and front and rear ends. A radial slot intersects the handle front end and includes parallel spaced sides radially offset with respect to the handle axis. An elongated metal implement, such as a screwdriver blade or an Allen wrench, includes an inner end having a synthetic plastic head molded thereon which is fixed to the implement and is of a configuration permitting the head to be closely received within the handle slot in a torque transfer relationship. The implement head includes a projection extending transverse to the length of the implement blade receivable within an opening intersecting the slot, and the projection and opening prevents withdrawal from the handle slot in a direction parallel to the axis of the implement.
An annular retainer ring rotatably mounted within a groove defined in the handle front end overlies or engages the implement head when received within the slot preventing release from the slot. The retainer ring includes an interrupted circumference defining an opening which may be aligned with the slot to permit release of the implement head therefrom. Detent structure defined on the retainer ring and handle maintains the ring in the desired rotative position.
Additionally, a radially extending recess is defined in the handle central region having flat parallel spaced sides for closely receiving the implement head, and a bore defined in the handle receives the head projection to prevent radial withdrawal of the implement from the recess. When fully received within the recess, the implement blade will be symmetrically related to the length of the handle to permit spinning of the implement, and in the preferred embodiment a spring-biased plunger within the handle biases the implement head in the direction maintaining the head projection within the handle bore.